Remnant Commandos Remastered
by supercell 909
Summary: Here is a way better version of my old story Enjoy!
1. We lost Delta Squad

SC: Hello everyone it's me Supercell sorry for no activity but school has been annoying trust me junior year is the hardest year of high school any way I decided to remaster Remnant Commandos because my original was not very good I have to admit so here it is remastered also I am including stuff from other games such as references, characters, and more so here it is a remastered version I hope it is better

Ruby: I hope it is too

SC: What the hell how did you get in here?

Ruby: I broke down the door.

SC: You are lucky the company gave us an unlimited budget this time so Oum help me if we didn't that would have come out of your paycheck and hurry up get back to your scene we need to film some more

Ruby: Fine just start the first episode for them

SC: Fine happy now

Ruby: Yes ^w^

SC: Alright here you go we'll be back

Hit the light!

Orbit of Kashyyyk on board CIS ship

"Delta Squad remember you need to remain undetected they don't know you're on there if they find out they'll scuttle the whole ship." Delta's advisor had told them as they were going down on an elevator "Rodger that advisor Delta Squad out." Boss had replied before shutting off the hologram their team had been tasked on the assassination of Wat Tambor who was in charge of the droid ground units they had also received Intel that the infamous rouge commando Omega was on board. There were rumors of him taking out at least ten squads of commandos each highly trained but still fell by his hand alone they were also ordered to neutralize him as well for they were the best squad the Republic had. The elevator door had slide open as the commandos quickly rushed out and checked their surroundings, there was nothing in sight they began rushing down the hall towards the ships cockpit where Wat would most likely be but were stopped when they saw four droids guarding the entrance. "Scorch do it." Boss had said through their coms Scorch nodded his head and threw a grenade but instead of an explosion it sent a bolt of electricity through the droids powering them down they then ran to the door prepared to breach as they breached the door they were greeted by blasters pointed at them from ten droids there thy saw Wat behind them with Omega.

"Tsk tsk you clones are so easy to predict you think I didn't know you were on board pathetic droids deal with them." Wat snorted at them and brought up a small detonator and pushed the button. The next thing that happened was they felt the ship began to shake and heard an automated voice announce "Please evacuate the ship five minutes till detonation." Wat had made a run for the door with Omega right behind him before the commandos could run after them they were met with blaster fire. They had quickly dove into cover evading the lasers Sev had quickly got out a grenade and threw it at the droids "Uh oh." Was all one of the droids could say before they were blown to bits. After the droids were dealt with they ran through the door that Wat had exited through they saw him right there trying to catch his breath as he turned to see the clones still breathing and after him snarled at then and said "Omega take care of them!" Omega had risen his blaster and shot with deadly precision almost hitting Fixer in the head he then began to follow Wat while shooting back at the commandos. They had ran after them and saw they were heading towards an escape pod and heard on the ships intercom "Detonation in one minute." Fixer had looked at the wall near the escape pod and saw a control panel "Sev shoot the control panel on the wall now!" Fixer had yelled at Sev he quickly transformed his DC-17 in to his favorite weapon the sniper attachment he looked in the sights and aimed towards the panel time had seemed to slow down as shot the blast towards the panel. Once the panel was shot the escape pods doors had shut closed before Wat and Omega could get in they were in shock of what had just occurred in that moment and both knew this would be there demise as they heard "Detonation in ten seconds." The Commandos also knew this would be their end and just sat there looking at each other scorch finally said "Well I guess I'll see you on the other side pod brothers." He said in a crackly voice as tears began to form in his eyes. "Five…four…three…two…one."

"Delta Squad… Delta Squad do you copy… Command I think we just lost Delta squad."

SC: *sniff*

Scorch: Are you crying?

SC: No *sniff* I just got something in my eye. Anyway there is the first episode hope you enjoyed Supercell over and out.


	2. FNG

SC: Hello and merry late Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa and some other ones that I may have missed ugh this chapter has been through multiple stages but I got it now I am sorry if I make any grammar errors despite what my stories are I am still green at this so please forgive me and be a grammar Nazi and correct me :P also fallout character here *wink wink*

Hit the Lights!

Beacon Academy \

Ruby had been hanging upside on her bed groaning that she was bored "I'm so bored guys what should we do." She looked and saw that Blake was reading a book and by the looks of it she wouldn't want to do anything; she then looked towards her sister who was on her scroll on instagrimm "Yang lets go do something please I am so bored." Ruby pleaded with her older sister "Sorry Ruby but I'm lazy right now I don't feel like doing anything." Yang had not even looked up from her scroll. Ruby had looked around the room and found that Weiss was gone so she was out of options on who to hang out with she then thought of going to Emerald forest to take out some Grimm would be fun. She had quickly jumped off her bed and grabbed Crescent Rose and ran out the door, while she was running someone had called her name "Ruby!" she stopped in her tracks and looked around for the source she soon found it coming from a man who was wearing a brown leather duster with metal armor on the legs and torso with a helmet with red glowing eyes. "Well if it isn't Peter the Courier." Ruby had said in a funny but menacing voice he had responded with "You're god damn right so where are you off in such a hurry."

"I was bored and no one wants to do anything so I decided to go to the forest and kill some Grimm want to join me?" Ruby asked him he gave her a thinking look "Well since my shift ended in the armory and I am bored and you are my best friend so heck yah I'll join you." Peter gave her a high five and they were on their way to go kill some Grimm.

30 minutes later

"Are you serious right now we have been walking twenty minutes and there is still no Grimm to be seen?" Peter yelled into the sky shaking his fist "Calm down Mr. Trigger finger we'll find some eventually." Ruby said in a disappointed tone as she kept walking with her head down; she then got an idea and asked Peter "How about we split up maybe we can find some faster like that." He gave her another thinking face even though she couldn't see it because of his helmet "Alright fine but take some of these just in case." He brought up his pipboy and materialized three stimpacks she took them and nodded her head and ran off in her direction.

Ruby's POV

Ruby had been walking for ten minutes in the direction she first started in to find some Grimm but was still unsuccessful in finding any. After another ten minutes of walking she heard what appeared to be growling nearby; she had ran through some bushes and crouched down to possibly get the jump on the beast. She had looked through the bush she was hiding in and saw the Grimm was looking at the other side growling in that direction but before she could make her move a blast had echoed through the forest as she saw what was a blue light zoom and hit the Grimm square in the head instantly killing it. The creature had fallen on the ground limp Ruby had stayed down to figure out who had fired that shot she then heard footsteps rushing to the dead Grimm what she could make of it sounded like two people she then saw them come out of the bushes; they both were in white armor but what she noticed the most was the color of the armor and the giant blue T's on the helmet one's color was a blood red on the helmet and torso the other was a bright yellow on his helmet and torso. She then saw that they were talking to each other and she began trying to make out what they were saying "Sev we need to look for stuff to heal the boss man you can't be killing everything you see." The yellow one had told the one in the red.

The red was on one knee near the beast inspecting his kill he then replied "The thing was growling at us and you know me when that happens I need to kill it." He then stopped and began looking around the area he then got up and walked back where he came from with his partner talking to him "Sev where are you going Sev?" Ruby knew something was up she and she didn't want to be a part of it she began crawling back but she bumped into something when she had turned around to look it was the same person she saw a second ago standing there.

Delta Squad 2 hours earlier

Boss had open his eyes to see the sun above him he brought up his hands to see he still had his armor on he then noticed he didn't have his weapon and that put him on edge real fast if there is one thing that commands don't like is to be somewhere they don't know without a weapon. He quickly got on his feet and began to scan the area he then thrust his right hand out and saw the blade pop out from the hand this had relived him a little for at least he had a weapon. He then noticed that none of his squad was with him this put him on high alert he was about to use the radio in his helmet but before he could heard rustling in a nearby bush he quickly shot out his blade and began to move towards it then a small rabbit had hopped out he then was relieved that it was just that. As soon he as he was about to turn around he was pounced a black creature he had never seen while on top of him it tried to bit him in the throat but he had punched it in the nose causing it get off of him then took the chance to get on his feet.

He had ejected his blade out and lashed it at the beast cutting its face but it had just pissed it off even more the beast then swung its claws at him Boss had dodged them like a breeze he then lashed at it again cutting the left eye this time stunning it. He then charged towards the creature thinking he had the thing but he was not expecting the creature to swing its claw when he got close the claws had cut through his armor and into his flesh heavily injuring the commando he had flew back from the force of the swing. Boss had looked up to feel a sharp pain in his ribs he looked down to see blood come out of his armor he then saw the beast walk towards him the beast had walked up to his head to bit his throat to finish the kill but was stopped by a blue light hitting its shoulder and another one hitting its head killing it.

Fixer had come out of the deep bushes to see his squad leader on the ground bleeding to death he had immediately contacted Sev and Scorch "You guys I found him he's badly hurt and we don't have bacta." He had picked boss only to hear him scream from the intense pain in his ribs Fixer had moved him to lean on a tree before Boss had passed he saw Fixer telling him "Don't worry Boss you're going to be okay we're going to patch you up."

SC: Well there you guys go hope you enjoy and please tell me if I am doing better than the last one I'm trying to improve here and also sorry for the last chapter being so short I had to get something out there to show I was not dead.

Cinder: I was hoping you were.

SC: Ha ha that's real funny considering I'm the one who is paying you guys.

Cinder: I'm just kidding I'll be on my way. *leaves room*

SC: Hope you guys enjoyed it this is Supercell over and out.


	3. Hope

SC: I am back all you people and with me and with me I have brought another chapter for you to read so here you go.

Ruby: Hello ^w^

Yang: Hi

SC: What the hell how do you guys keep getting in here god damn it! Green did you let them in here I told you to keep everyone out.

37:*Silence*

SC: Don't you hide from me.

37*Silence*

SC: I'll find you and you know it enjoy the chapter while I look for him.

Hit the Lights!

Emerald Forest still 2 hours ago

Fixer had set Boss against a tree he inspected the armor to see the blood was coming from his left rib section he then proceeded to take off his armor being careful not wanting to open the wound anymore he began to remove the last part of the armor. He then removed his helmet showing his short pepper hair; they were clones but given different appearances but still from the same DNA he had a clean face slightly tan skin and deep blue eyes. His cloths under the armor were pretty casual for a commando who wore a plain white shirt and some black pants; he a decent body build he didn't look like the strongest person in the world but he was up there. The commandos were pretty young for being an elite squad their aging was accelerated and t was stopped when they had reached the age of seventeen and they would age just like everyone else.

Fixer had looked at the wound seeing that it was deep he wasted no time in getting a piece of fur he had cut off the dead Grimm and used it as a bandage he knew it wasn't much but it would have to do they didn't come prepared for the mission it was supposed be a quick mission in and out like that. He placed the fur on the wound and put pressure to stop the bleeding after a while of putting pressure he heard two voices sounding too familiar "Fixer where are you where's the Boss?" he heard them call out he quickly call out to them "We're over here I need help Boss is down." Before he knew it they came running from the thick woods. They quickly ran and crouched beside Fixer Scorch asked "How is he doing?" Fixer looked at him and said "I manage to stop the bleeding but he isn't going to last long I need you two to search the area for anything useful and if you can't find anything go look for help." Without any more questions they hurried off to get help or supplies.

Present time Sev and Scorch's POV

Sev had lean down inspect his kill he had got then Scorch had started to call him "Sev we need to be looking for the boss man you can't be killing everything you see." Sev had replied "The thing was growling at us you know me if that happens I need to kill it." Before he got up he saw in the corner of his eye he saw a girl with a red hood and a black skirt in a bush. He got up without saying anything for if he did she would run off and entered in the thick woods.

Scorch had called him "Sev where are you going Sev?" before he knew it he saw Sev walk out the opposite side he entered carrying a girl by the hood she was swinging her arms and kicking her legs "Let me go!" Sev just held her there until she got tired of fighting "Are you done?" Sev had asked her she just nodded her head he then dropped her on her behind "Now who are you and what do you want?" Sev had told her in an intimidating voice she was too afraid to answer. Scorch pushed him away "Go easy on her man does it look like she could harm a fly." Sev answered back" Looks can be deceiving"

3rd person POV

Scorch had quickly told "Look I going to go straight to the point we are lost and our commander is injured we need help." Once Ruby heard that someone was injured she quickly spoke up "I have some stuff with me if you could take me to him I could help." Scorch was shocked to hear her response she got up and asked "Where is he at?" he motioned her to follow him as the three ran back to where Fixer and Boss were.

A while later

Fixer had been keeping an eye on the area and Boss as he sat by the same tree Boss was near he made sure not another one of those beast came by he had created a fire to hopefully show Sev and Scorch their location. He had been in deep thought 'What if he doesn't survive this … No! He will survive this." He then heard footsteps coming towards him and they were fast he held up his DC-17 rifle ready to fire. Scorch had popped out panting from all the sprinting with Sev close behind him "Good you guys are back did you bring help." Fixer asked Scorch for all the running he did he was unable to speak he just nodded his head but before Fixer could say anything a girl with red hair a black skirt came out from the bushes. "Really you brought a girl here we need help." Scorch who was finally able to catch his breath spoke up "She said she could help and we are desperate right now so we take what we can get right now." Ruby then spoke up "I can help I have something a friend gave me."

She then pulled out the three stimpacks that Peter had given her. Fixer had quickly taken one and inspected it "So what does this do exactly?" Fixer asked while pinching the needle "I don't know but I always saw my friend use it on himself whenever he was hurt and it always helped a lot." Ruby told him truthfully "Well we don't have much of a choice here." Fixer quickly but carefully injected the needle into Boss's wound was surprised when he saw it heal at an astonishing rate. Fixer then turned to Ruby and asked "Hey girl what's your name." Ruby looked up with a smile and said "My name is Ruby." Fixer got up and held out his hand and shook her hand "Well Ruby you may have just saved our boss my name is Fixer that over there is Scorch and that is Sev and the one injured he is Boss and those are our nicknames." "Well nice to meet you but don't you think you should take him some where safe?"

"Yeah you're right do you know where we could take him?" Fixer then took of his helmet to reveal brown hair and black eyes "Ruby then looked up with another smile "I may know a place where we could go." Fixer nodded his and replied "Alright lead the way." As he picked Boss to move the other two right behind him.

SC: Well I have been playing Destiny lately and I met someone who has read this story so big hello to that person you know who you are also if you want to play with me I play on ps3 my psn is (mrshutthehellup) exactly how you see it that's it add me. Also after this story I plan on making a Destiny/RWBY story hope you enjoyed the new chapter this is Supercell over and out


End file.
